


Melt my Heart

by neonphoenix



Series: 12 Days of Malec [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 12 days of malec, Christmas, Fluff, Malec, Smut, nothing graphic, shower, well its all implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix/pseuds/neonphoenix
Summary: Prompt: 29+30 - “Eggnog sucks, fight me” +  “Eggnog rules, bite me”





	Melt my Heart

Battling Demons on the best of days was always a tiresome and disgusting task. Fighting Demons in the freezing wind that cut at your cheeks, on ground that was sheer ice was like Hell on Earth. Despite using countless runes and his newest boots, Alec still arrived home drenched in ichor with an array of purple bruises littering his skin.  
Stumbling through the loft, legs still wobbling, Alec made his way into the bathroom, stripping his filthy clothes off as he went.  
\---  
Alec stepped into the shower, his toes flinching as they touched the chilled marble flooring. He reached for the dial, turning the water on the highest temperature, hoping the steaming assault would warm the blood that had frozen in his veins.  
Steam filled the room as he leisurely showered, Alec delighted, laughing softly to himself, at the Institute the water would have ran cold by now and no doubt several people would have already banged on the door. But here, in the loft, he could take his time, savour the silence.  
He took careful notice to not touch he bruises that scattered his body, making a mental note to ask Magnus for some ointment later. But for now, he closed his eyes, letting the heat soak into his skin and the water to run over him, relaxing his muscles as he simply stood.  
\---  
Alec was brought out of his quiet reflection when he heard the bathroom door open. He didn’t even need to turn around to know that it was Magnus.  
“Alexander, room for one more?”  
Alec cracked an eyelid and turned to smile at the man, “Always.”  
Concern flashed in Mangus’ eyes as he allowed his gaze to run up and down Alec’s body, noticing the smattering of vibrant bruises, “Oh Peaches, got yourself in quite a state.”  
Alec giggled as Magnus joined him in the shower, running his hands over the man’s broad shoulders in greeting, “It’s okay, the ice just made things difficult.”  
Slowly Magnus raised his hand to cup Alec’s cheek, leaning kiss to gently kiss the tip of his nose, “My own real life Bambi.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m a perfectly capable Shadowhunter.” His face was straining, fighting to bite back the smile that was about to erupt.  
“Of course, my Love.” The two of them stared at each other for a moment, suppressing their smiles, before bursting out in a fit of giggles that caused Magnus to hide his face in Alec’s neck.  
They laughed for a little while at their own ridiculousness before moving to discuss their days, still under the heat of the shower. Alec talked about his mission, Magnus talked about his clients, all the while Magnus still had his head buried in Alec’s neck. Both of them knew they should turn the water off, but they were perfectly content standing there, wrapped up in each other with the smell of sandalwood enveloping them.  
A beat of silence passed over them before Magnus spoke, his breath tickling under Alec’s ear, shortly accompanied by the brush of tender lips as the words left his mouth,“I think maybe we should get out.”  
“Agreed.” Yet neither of the moved.  
Instead Magnus ran a hand through Alec’s hair, sliding the other around his waist. He kept moving in closer, the little kisses he was leaving on Alec’s neck were brushing higher, as he trailing to his lips with each word, “We could go cuddle up in bed-”  
Brushing Alec’s hair back from where it hung over his face, he moved even closer, their skin almost touch in every possible way. All Alec could feel was the buzz clouding his mind and the warmth of Magnus’ pillow soft lips as the pressed at the corner of his mouth, leaving the rest of the world to fall away, “- and we can watch films, just relax- but for now we could just-”  
Just like that, the heat from Magnus’ lips was gone from his, as he instead moved to Alec’s ear whispering his plans before working his way down his neck to his collarbone. Alec’s thoughts were consumed and craving passion, he had lost all rational thought as Magnus continued to whisper against his skin, moving further away from his lips.  
Magnus’ fingers were electric as they caressed at Alec’s soft reddening skin, every touch sent a tingle down his spine in a frenzy of static. His hands moved lightly over his skin, as if afraid anything heavier would break the tense magic between them. Alec’s mind was unable to process the touches as the pleasure swarmed his brain.  
In the moment they became one, utterly drunk in love with each other. As the passion passed over them, clearing the blurred love in Alec’s head, Magnus moved his ear to whisper some more, “How about we clean up and go to bed-”  
Suddenly Alec’s body was off of pause mode as he regained his breath, he pulled back to sigh before kissing Magnus softly in response, “I would love that.”  
“Drink a bit of eggnog in front of the fire too and then maybe we can continue more of this later-” Magnus walked his fingers down Alec’s chest, pausing at the unattractive yet adorable snort that erupted from Alec. Magnus raised his eyebrow as the heady atmosphere shattered around them, “Oh my word what was that sound?”  
The already pretty blush on Alec’s cheeks double and brightened and he dropped his hands from where they were gripping at Magnus’ waist, bringing them up to cover his mouth, “It’s just-” He giggled briefly, “Cuddling bed and laying by the fire sounds amazing but Eggnog is the Devil’s drink.”  
“What are you talking about? Eggnog is the best drink and it’s Christmas don’t be a Grinch Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this escalated and I'm not even mad about it.
> 
> Disclaimer: All mistakes are my own
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked this little fic x
> 
> Come say hi! on tumblr @wonderdaysoflunacy


End file.
